1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting head and an ink-jet printer having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a liquid jetting head, an ink-jet head as described below has hitherto been known, wherein the ink-jet head includes a cavity unit having a plurality of nozzle rows including a plurality of nozzles arranged in the form of rows, a plurality of pressure chambers communicating with the nozzles respectively, a plurality of common ink chambers (common liquid chambers) which are extended in parallel mutually corresponding to the nozzle rows, and which communicate with the pressure chambers, and in which an ink is supplied to the nozzles from the common ink chambers, via the pressure chambers.
At one end portion, of the cavity unit, in a direction of the nozzle row on a rear-surface side (opposite side of nozzles), a plurality of ink supply ports which communicates with the plurality of common ink chambers is formed to be aligned in a direction orthogonal to the direction of the nozzle row.
Consequently, in the abovementioned ink-jet head, the nozzle rows, pressure chamber rows the common ink chambers, and the ink supply ports which are positioned to be overlapping when viewed from a direction of stacking of the plates, correspond by one-to-one relationship. Moreover, a filter for removing dust in the ink is joined at locations (positions) of the plurality of ink supply ports. In other words, the plurality of ink supply ports is covered collectively by one filter.
In recent years, in an ink-jet head of such ink-jet printer, highly densely arranged pressure chambers have been sought for achieving a high product quality and a high image quality of recording by increasing the number of nozzles.
Incidentally, it is necessary to increase an amount of ink supplied to the common ink chamber communicating with the pressure chamber for realizing such highly densely distributed pressure chambers. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2004-114505 and H09-234886, ink-jet printers which are structured such that the ink is supplied to a common ink chamber through a plurality of ink supply holes for increasing the amount of ink supplied, have been disclosed.